Frozen Out
"Frozen Out" is the fifth episode of the second season of . It first aired on February 22, 2002. Plot It's Christmas time and everyone is happy. Because of his hero duties, Virgil is a little late to Frieda's Hanukkah party. Suddenly, the power goes out on the whole block, and he uses his electricity to pick up a radio broadcast about a knockout of the local power station. Donning his costume once again, he gets to the station and sees that it's covered in ice. Just after he melts it, he is attacked by an unknown assailant that bombards him with giant spikes of ice. Struggling to ward off the attacks, he challenges the other to show. Looking around, he sees a homeless girl, who asks him for change, and he passes her by, saying he has more important things to do. Later on, Virgil is at the mall with Daisy, and he sees the girl again. When he notices frost coating the windows near her, he excuses himself. Meanwhile, the girl admires a glass sculpture, but the storekeeper tries to discreetly shoo her out. She freaks out and trashes the mall with ice and snow. Static appears to protect everyone else, nearly pinned by a pillar of ice in doing so. In a store, the girl sees a younger girl being clutched protectively by her own mother. This recalls memories from her own past, and she breaks down in tears, leaving the scene. By the time Static frees himself, she is gone. At a community center, Virgil and Richie are helping gather boxes of supplies while Virgil's dad and Reverend Anderson oversee things. It's heavy work, but the reverend explains that these are the only sources of support for many homeless people, even in this season. Then, Virgil realizes he's late for a party and runs out. But party plans go on hold when he gets a call from Richie -- the downtown and highways have been gridlocked by snow. Static confronts the girl. The only name she gives for herself is "Permafrost." When Static says, "You have to come with me now," she sees the child-services worker in his place. She loses it and blasts him away with her powers. She flees, easily running on the frozen streets and burying Static in snow when he tries to follow. Digging himself out, Static traces the girl's last movements to a building filled with homeless people. He finds a photograph with one side torn out of it, with the remaining portion showing a little girl with her mom. He goes to the church to talk with Reverend Anderson about her, and her learns her name is Maureen Connor and that she lost her mom years ago. He leaves with many questions still unanswered, but the next time they meet, it's her that seeks him out, demanding her picture back. Dodging her attacks, he tries talking to her, and when he calls her by her name, she starts to calm down. he offers her help, and he eventually gains her trust by saying he lost his mom as well, knowing the pain never really fades. She cries out of her loneliness, and she joins the church homeless program where she can get help. Seated with his and Richie's families, Virgil listens to Reverend Anderson's interfaith service, and he learns what Christmas is really about. Continuity * This marks the second time Static referred to someone as Lois Lane. The first time was in "The Breed", to Frieda. Background Information Production Notes * When Static thaws the electric substation, he causes a machine to blow up that features reused footage from the scene of episode "World's Finest, Part III" in which one Wayne/Lex T-7 blows up another droid. Production Inconsistencies Trivia * This is the only Christmas episode not to feature Santa Claus. Instead, it focuses on the religious aspects, making it the most religious episode of the DCAU. * It is left unexplained what exactly Omar's "Ramadan feast" is. Ramadan is the ninth month of the Islamic calendar, moving about two weeks forward on the Gergorian calendar every year. In 2001, in which this episode supposedly took place, Eid ul-Fitr fell on December 15, but in 2000, it fell on December 27, which could account for this. Cast Uncredited Appearances * Arthur Goren * Omar Harmozi * Sean Foley * Maggie Foley * Herschel * Sharon Hawkins Quotes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Static Shock episodes